Traverse Dawn
by Arukune
Summary: A machine with the power to access different realities has a scientist trap hundreds into new realities. Only a group of people can help us get home. The only problem is, the threat is bigger then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

" _If our lives were already written, it would take a courageous man to change the script."_

 _-Alan Wake_

 ** _You ever had those times when all of a sudden your life changes in the blink of an eye? Well, that what happened to me. I was given a gift. This gift is what changed me. What I became what I am. This incredible power, it makes me feel less of myself and more of something else. Overtime, I started ignoring my old self and accepted what I've become. In doing that, I shedded any trace of humanity I had left. I let this gift corrupt me. Driving me to the point of insanity. To the point of no return. Let me tell you, it felt good. So much I was power hungry for more. However, my previous life became that of a fan fiction writer. I loved reading people's stories from the internet. They make my day. Whether they're good, bad, make me laugh or cry, it was truly the best life I ever had. And after thinking that, I used my power for my personal gain. I made a machine from my power and with that started taking the 'chosen ones' away from there plain of existence and led them there. To the machine. As of now, I'll wait. I'll wait for an eternity for anyone to be able to solve my puzzles, realize my existence and realize my true power. Because when that happens, everything that you did, all the effort you sought to use to alter your new realities, and all the things you do to make it this far will be for nothing! So go ahead, try and stop me. Its foolish to go against a higher being like me. So go ahead, make sure your effort was worth reaching me._**

 **Prologue.**

 **Am05** : Its been two years since the last extraction. We've altered too much realities with the many misfits we have in the many domains out in the abyss.

 **S3ct0r** : At least some of us made the realities stay true to their timeline.

 **Am05** : And our purpose for this ability is to solve the puzzles this higher being leaves behind. The cool thing about it is the experience.

 **S3ct0r** : I suppose. There is one person in particular that seems to have found many puzzles and solved most of them than any other misfit.

 **Am05:**...Arukune.

 **S3ct0r** : He could be our only hope to get us back home. To our reality. I truly miss my family.

 **Am05** : As do I. Good thing he had good choice in video games the last minute he was extracted. May his abilities serve him well. And may The Storyboard wish him luck.

 **In Another Reality**

It started to rain very hard. The townspeople started running to get to there homes and some closed their windows to stay warm. However only a single individual was left out in the open.

This stranger had a closed trench coat that was zipped all the way up covering his mouth with the collar, and the cloth reaching his knees with red clothing inside the coat. His coat was very similar to his favorite video game hero's clothing from his favorite video game Devil May Cry. he had a UK flag emblazoned on his left sleeve while he had a brassard wrapped around his right sleeve. The symbol on the brassard had a sword going down the middle of a circle with wings at the ends of the circle. On his back was his personal symbol same as his mask. Two eyeholes with a line connecting in the middle horizontally. Another line going down the middle vertically connecting with the horizontal line. And finally two separate lines, going down each individual eyehole looking like tears. He has spiked up black hair that seems to also go down when he wants it to. And Finally he has black cargo pants with black and cry combat boots.

He was walking down the sidewalk in the middle of town. With that black coat of his people would think they just saw death walking. His footsteps stepping on the wet floor of the pavement. He then stopped in front of a motel. Wasn't too dirty but not too clean either. He entered and gave the front desk payment for the night. He reached his room and set his stuff down.

He recently came back from a wild hunt that seemed to have taken a toll on him. Now all he wanted to do was to just sleep and relax.

' _Pfft no rest for the wicked I guess.' The man thought_. He went to the mirror in his bathroom to clean his face. He saw blue eyes and a cool-looking face with a very slight tan.

After washing his face. He went back to the room and immediately crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

8 am

The man started stirring and started opening his eyes. He heard his own personal smartphone ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yea what is it?" Replied the man in a calm and tired voice.

"Did you think I would let you get away?! You won this round Prey but know this next time, you won't see me coming." Replied the man on the other side.

"Great now you're stalking me old man. Don't you have any hobbies?" The black clothed man said.

"I'm doing one right now, hunting you. Thanks to you my pay has been less. I won't have enough alcohol to last me a week!" Replied the man from the other end.

' _Typical Qrow just like in the show. just needs his alcohol to make him feel better_.' The guy thought in amusement.

"Jeez! Are you a pervert or something?! Im hanging up!"

"Don't you dar-"

 _*Click*_

The guy started to chuckle in amusement. Great how will his adversary find him when he's drunk all the time?

The man then started packing up his stuff. A sword in a guitar case, and two pistols in his holsters hidden from view.

' _Yeah'_ the man thought. He was prepared for anything. Facing Grimm and Imaginators. He left the motel in just 10 minutes and started walking in a random direction. He stumbled upon a billboard with a picture of a robot aiming at a direction with the words Atlesian Bot 290, Atlas' most trusted bot written above.

' _I've had enough of this place'_ The man thought bitterly. He honestly didn't like this kingdom called Atlas. He honestly didn't like the military of this place either. This place relied more on technology and other things. The military relied more on robots than manpower.

He started walking off to until he stumbled on a dockyard. He saw a container being dropped onto a ship with the words Atlas. From what he can hear, this boat is heading towards The Kingdom of Vale, on the continent of Vytal.

' _And there's my ride out of here.'_ The ebony clothed man muttered.

After about two hours, He snuck into the ship without being detected. To his experience, the road to Vale from Atlas would take at least a two weeks but since this ship has more speed it should take him at least three to four days.

' _At least I can last that long without food.'_ The man thought.

He was finally leaving. Now he can experience Vale again. Just like the other kingdoms he visited.

His only goal in mind though, he is determined to make it happen.

' _Find my way home._ ' The man thought.

 **Archive**

Imaginite\- Creatures that exists due to the imaginations of others. The way they are formed is when one's imagination becomes bleak and dark ultimately creating them. They come in many shapes and sizes. Ranging from animals to fairytale creatures.

Misfit\- A being of great power that has been taken away from their original reality and placed in another. Their powers are made with what video game and anime they watched recently, thus determining their power and location of reality respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

_Its cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but you're not._

" _Welcome to Pandora kiddo"_

 _-Handsome Jack_

It's night time in the streets of Vale. Most people have started going home or going to work and all that stuff. Our familiar ashen haired hero is seen walking down the street and into an alleyway

He was getting something out of his pocket. It looked to be like some kind of phone. It wasn't your average scroll mind you. The object fitted mostly the entirety of his hand. It has a black front and white back cover. He started to tinker with it and looked at a menu that seems like a customization menu for a video game. He tapped a section that said **hair** and selected his hair color of choice. And with the tap of a button, his hair changed from ashen black to a pure greyish white.

He then exited the alley and walked away carrying his guitar case with him as well. He was heading towards the shady parts of Vale and looked at the scenery before him.

'Too bad this place will be turned into a crap shack wasteland in the next year.' thought the man. He already knew what was to happen. He has seen the outcome of what's to become of Vale in the time of the Vital Festival of the coming year back in his world. He felt devastated when he saw it but nonetheless accepted what has happened. He felt a bit guilty of the events but carried on.

As he was thinking of this, he stumbled upon a sight as a group of men started following another man with a cane. The man wore a cream-white trench coat with black gloves. He had on black dress pants with dress shoes as well. He wore a bowler hat and has orange hair with a bang of hair covering his right eye, with his other eye having eye liner.

The other men just wore typical black suits with black dress pants and red dress shirts with red tinted sunglasses and black fedoras.

The young man watched on. During his travels, wandering the world of Remnant, he would come across a lot of trouble from many adversaries, be it thieves, bandits, mercenaries, rogue Huntsmen, Imaginites, rival Misfits, and the usual mugger here and there. What he is seeing right now, he would normally try to stay away from people's business but seeing as this was a Dust store robbery, he won't exactly stand by and watch.

He followed the group of men to a Dust shop. Dust is what helps Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight with their weapons and abilities. The young man already knew this being stuck on this planet for one and a half years now age 19.

They then entered the shop and the head honcho then went to the front counter.

"Please just take my lien and leave!" The old man said at the front counter.

"Shh we're not here for your money… Grab the Dust.!" Said the man with the bowler hat.

The men then started spreading to other sections of the store, grabbing others sorts of Dust, be it crystal shaped or powdered form.

 **Outside**

The young man watched this unfold and prepared himself. However, his choice in clothing has changed. Instead of his black trench coat, now he started wearing his favorite video game character's outfit. He wore a black skin tight long sleeve shirt under a black collared red waistcoat. It had three belt straps on it instead of buttons. He wore red jeans with black ankle-length combat boots that stopped somewhat below the knees. He had two belt straps with a molle pouch strapped to his right thigh. He wore a red leather trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to show his arms with the sleeves reaching above the elbow. And finally wearing dark brown leather fingerless gloves.

He entered the shop and went to a one magazine stand next to the entrance. He did a posture the made him seem like he was browsing the shelf. It was only a matter of time until one of the henchmen spotted him.

"Alright, put you hands up where I can see 'em!" yelled one of the henchmen towards the young man.

The young man just ignored him and continued looking at the magazines.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said hands in the air!" yelled the henchmen.

Having enough of this, the henchman started approaching the youngster. Just who does this guy think he is, ignoring him when a robbery is in progress!?

Just as the henchman's hand reached the shoulder of the young man, the henchman didn't expect seeing a barrel of a pistol pointing at his face with the man still looking at the magazines.

 ** _*Bang*_**

The sound of a body hitting the floor got the attention of most if the men in the store, including a little girl reading a magazine at another corner of the store. The young man looked at the body at the floor and surprisingly, the there was no bullet hole where the henchman was shot at.

"Well well, looks like we got a hero wannabe here. You seem strong and cunning, why not work with me for jobs and all that jazz, how's that sound?" The man with the bowler hat said.

Just when he said this, a random henchman went flying out there window of the shop. Both men looked on to see a girl no older than 15. She had red tipped black hair, light pale skin and silver eyes. She wore a black blouse with a black corset with red laces. She also wears a black combat skirt with red tipping and gray leggings with black combat boots with also some red laces. On top of her blouse was a red hooded cloak.

She started to fight and defeat most of the henchmen and most landed outside the shop with a weapon that was a combo between a scythe and a sniper rifle.

Meanwhile, the young man observed what has unfolding and landed a kick to the man with the bowler hat thus having him land on his ass. He went outside to help with the 15 year old girl.

"Oookay…get them." The man with the bowler hat said as he got up and began walking out the shop with the rest of the henchmen following suit towards both the girl and the red-clad warrior. He stared at the two people that foiled his plans. Many of the henchmen started fighting in numbers towards 'Big Red' as Roman would nickname him, and didn't seem to go anywhere. These men were incompetent. Right when the last henchmen was defeated, he tapped his cane to get the attention of both fighters.

"You both were worth every cent, truly you were. Well, Big Red, and little Red I think we can all say its been an eventful evening. And as much as I wanna stick around…" He raised his cane towards the both of them, the bottom of the cane opening up to look like an iron sights with a gun barrel at the bottom. "But I'm afraid this is where we part ways." said the man.

'Huh, a nickname for me eh? How touching.' the young man thought sarcastically as he saw the bowler hat man preparing to fire a round out of his cane. He rolled out of the way of the crossfire and an explosion took place.

As the dust cleared, the criminal began running and climbing a ladder to a rooftop.

The young man ran to him as he didn't hear the young girl shout to him. He ran and jumped up towards the roof of the building that Roman was going to with a ladder. Once he jumped, a glyph appeared below him which made him do a double jump towards the roof. A jump which he refers to as 'Air Hike.'

When he reached the rooftop, he was met with a gust of wind when a VTOL-like airship was in the air and the criminal began to prepare another dust round into his cane, but the gray-white haired man knew what to do. Just as the man threw red dust round the young man quick drew his white pistol and shoot at the red dust crystal just before the crystal could get too close.

* ** _KABOOM_** *

The impending explosion seemed bigger than what it originally looked. This definitely shook the VTOL big time. However the young man looked to his right to see both the 15 year old girl and a woman.

The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties or early 30s. She wore a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves at the ends of the cuffs. There was also a hole that exposed a general amount of cleavage. She also wears black leggings along with a black skirt that stopped above the knee. She wore heels too. She wore glasses and her blonde was tied into a bun with some hair bangs going to the sides of her face.

He turned back to see another woman. This one has black long hair and wore a off shoulder, V-neck dress that stopped at the knees. She wore black shorts and glass heels. She wore anklet on one of her ankles and her face was obscured by the shadows of the inside of the airship.

She starts throwing a swarm of flames at the three people but they all managed to hold their ground. The girl started taking shots at the woman with her sniper scythe while the crimson clad women blocked them all with her hand flawlessly, while the blonde woman used a riding crop to make magic glyphs. The young man then started to shoot the engine off the VTOL.

It was at this moment that the VTOL needed to get away. Just as the criminal started to pilot the ship, the ship's screens all flickered and instead of the ship's overall display the screen was replaced with a digitalized skull with a black background. After a few seconds the ship deactivated thus plummeted towards the streets below.

Back at the rooftop, both the young man and the woman looked down below to see the damaged but then the 15 year old decided to break the silence by talking to the woman.

"You're a huntress?!," The young girl asked the lady. "Can I have your autograph?" she said with a gleam of excitement in her silver eyes.

The lady didn't seem pleased. She was about to reprimand the little girl but saw the white haired man walking towards the roof edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the woman in a stern voice.

The young man stopped for a brief moment. "I got places to be, people to talk to, and creatures to kill. so catch you later." He then proceeded to jump off.

 **Later**

The young man walked down the streets away from where he originally was. He knew that the criminals got away the moment the VTOL crashed. He knew they were gone.

"That's fine, don't need Torchwick dead, he could be a vital asset" Said the youngster to himself.

He then stumbled upon an apartment complex that seems so close to the air docks that seemingly led to the prestigious Beacon Academy.

He fished out his phone out of his pocket and looked through a text message from a misfit he met during his travels.

 _Go to this address. This is where you're living for the time being. You can't just be a wanderer forever. Plus you need a break from vacation. Don't worry. I paid for everything you need for this apartment. Of course I hacked a few political figures of their cash so you should last a year and 4 months until all of Vale goes to shit._

 _4536 amethyst avenue._

 _-Shade_

As the young man entered the apartment, he was greeted with a receptionist who he then proceeded to give the information so he would stay in this apartment.

As he got to his room, it looked very spacious. There was a whole living room with furniture, a kitchen on the left side of the entrance, and a hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom on the right.

All in all, it felt like home.

He settled in for the night. He went out like a light.

 **Undisclosed location**

Ozpin sat by a desk. After talking with a young Ruby Rose, and deciding to have her attend Beacon Academy, he decided to look the combat footage of the other person that was with Ruby at the time. He seem to have no problem with taking down some henchmen. However when analyzing his fighting style he couldn't decipher it. He saw that the young man was good. No better than anyone. It would seem the young man can even surpass Ozpin himself if he wanted to.

"He's dangerous Ozpin." said his long time friend.

"I know Glynda." Replied Ozpin.

Even Glynda knew that the young man was powerful but at the time of the robbery he seemed to be holding back.

'it seems I'm going to have a talk with you soon young man' thought Ozpin. And with that he closed the combat footage and settled to look for the mysterious man.

 **From afar**

From looking at his phone, a man sees this turn of events unfold. After watching Ozpin through a security camera he hacked, he settled off to a place unknown.

"It seems that you'll have an uninvited guest soon." The unknown individual said to himself as he was doing some hacking through his phone. Then promptly left somewhere.

 **Archive**

 _In order to transcend this cursed plane of reality the machine has accessed, one must find the source of the scourge of Imaginations, lest the horrible night of dread will carry on forever_

 _-Dr. Wes Hansen._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing.**

 _"Find something to believe in, and find it yourself. When you do, pass it on to the future."_

 _-Solid Snake._

 **1 week later.**

The red clad misfit is seen walking down a busy street with people having their merry way. The white haired youngster stumbled upon a park with green grass everywhere he looks in the park. There was a little pond in the middle of the park, with some people feeding bread crumbs to a few ducks. after looking at this, he saw a bench. Deciding that maybe he should rest, he sat his guitar case on the ground in front of him and started to daze off into the sky.

`'how much training did I endure during my time at the T.I.M.? how would you see me now, mom and dad? Big brother?' It was times like these that he wish he could return home and see his family one more time. But he knew that it can't happen just like that. He has a job to do. And there was a lot more of it to come. He never wished for any of this. But he knew that there was a way out of this realm, and it was to be able to solve the mystery behind the infernal machine that is the Traverse Dawn.

As he was finishing his thoughts, a man appeared at the corner of his eye. He had grey hair that was kind of like how his hairstyle was, but a bit professional. He wore spectacles on his face and wore a dark suit with a dark green vest and green scarf. In his hands was a steaming coffee mug. He had a black cane with him as well. He came upon the white haired individual.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Ozpin towards the young man.

"Go on ahead." said the young man.

The man sat down next to him. Every moment, Ozpin would take a glance at the red clad misfit every chance he gets to see what he had up his sleeve. After half an hour, the red clad misfit got up and walks away.

The white-haired misfit got up to his apartment door, and not much to his surprise, Ozpin is seen sitting by the couch in his living room.

"It looks like I have an Uninvited guest. Normally I would ask that guest to leave, but I'm not in the mood right now." said the white haired man. He sat his guitar case in the corner by the door and set some groceries during his walk. He went to the kitchen and went to get a can of lemon-lime soda.

Then I guess you'll have time to listen to what I need to say to you. But first, Glynda, can you come in please?" Ozpin said while looking at the door to the apartment. And Glynda then came in with riding crop in hand.

"Great, another uninvited guest. Oh well, make yourself at home." said the white-haired youngster. He closed the fridge that held his soda, and sat down on another couch facing Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "So what brings you here to my apartment? This isn't an ordinary visit so you must have a few questions." said the young man while taking a sip of his soda.

"Can you tell me where you learned to fight like this?" Asked Ozpin as he showed the young man a tablet with combat footage of him on the rooftop next to the Dust 'till Dawn store. "I've not seen many people being able to fight like this, especially with guns." Asked Ozpin.

"Well I can tell you that I've never attended an academy anywhere on Remnant. I've just recently stopped being a wanderer and stumbled upon this apartment. So I pretty much gotten training from someplace that I don't remember." Said the white-haired misfit.

"I know that you are lying, there's no point to keep the facade up. Tell us the truth. I know that you are from another world." Ozpin responded

The young man hummed and stood up from the couch. "Well then, guess its time for a little history lesson." The young man said. He then grabbed his smartphone from within his red trench coat. He then projected whatever that was on displayed on his phone onto a holographic display in the living room. He showed them the history of planet earth, and seeing the similarities between both earth and Remnant.

He showed them the training he had to go through during his time in the T.I.M. and some events that happened during his time on earth. But what stood out was the brutal training he had to go through. Surviving in a forest like environment for a week, getting used to being stabbed over and over again by many different blades of various sizes. After watching the holographic display, Ozpin had taken off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose while glynda had tears in her eyes.

The youngster saw this and abruptly went over to Glynda and gave her a hug. She was surprised a bit but slowly wrapped her arms around him as well.

Why?" Asked Glynda with a little crack of her voice.

"Why what" said the white-haired youngster.

"Why did have to go through so much pain? Why?" she said.

It wasn't my choice to do this. I didn't want to do this but I was forced to. If I tried to fight back, I wouldn't be any better than the people who brutally trained me. And I thanked them, 'cause if they didn't train me, I wouldn't be who I am today." said the red clad misfit.

It had been an hour since the youngster explained his story to Ozpin and Goodwitch. He explained how he has gotten here to Remnant due to a machine that can have access to multiple realities and has been looking for multiple artifacts that has something to do with the machine that brought him here. He told him about a group of warriors called misfits. Warriors that have been extracted from planet earth from their families and lives. Both Ozpin and Glynda held sympathy for the young misfit. Due to the cruel things he had been through, he must have been broken down from so much pain and suffering because of his training. But the misfit had said to have a master that takes it easy for him. This master was what helped him get through the rough times in the T.I.M. This master was like the younger sister he has never had and in return, this master said that the young misfit was like the older brother she never had.

"She sounds like a good person, even for a master." said Glynda.

"That she is." The misfit said.

Ozpin was in deep thought. During the misfits story, he had learned that he had recently settled down from exploring the entirety of Remnant. He used to be a wanderer and recently settled down to this apartment. He was trained for so long and he doesn't seem to be looking for anything else but to help people. He then had a thought and started to talk.

"Young man, why don't you come and join my academy?" asked Ozpin.

"Beacon Academy? What purpose would I serve?" asked the youngster.

"Its obvious that you are leagues beyond all the years due to your training. And it's obvious that you can somehow surpass me in combat. Why not be a student advisor for the students attending there? Plus you have the option to attend classes since I assume that you know more about this world due to your travels."

The youngster was deep in thought. Ever since he has travelled around Remnant, he was found multiple artifacts to help him get home. Ever since he arrived in Vale, his friend Shade, found him shelter and info saying that there was an abundance of artifacts scattered throughout Vale. But Shade said that he should leave that job to him and tell him to settle down for a while. He could use this time for relaxation and for passing time.

"Alright I accept. But If you are providing a dorm, then i won't be in there that much. Only when I use to sleep and a place to use as an office. But if possible, can my friend attend too?" asked the young misfit.

"I understand, and whose your friend? Asked Ozpin."

"Shade? You can stop hiding now." said the misfit.

Both professors were confused as to who he was talking to but were a bit surprised when the holographic display in the living room changed to an emblem of a digitized skull and showed footage of shade entering the apartment. Then the door opened.

The person who came in had a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He also had a snap-back hat with silver aviator glasses on his face, along with a face bandana with a skull. He had on dark blue jeans with brown shoes that look like a hybrid between sneakers and boots. He had a backpack with multiple button badges. But what stood out was that he had a bandana wrapped around his upper arm and jacket sleeve with a symbol of a red wolf with three slash marks. The symbol of the White Fang.

Both Ozpin and Glynda drew out their weapons until the white-haired misfit stood in the way.

"Don't worry, he's good. He only wears that because it looks cool." said The white haired young man.

"No worries, I'm not working with them. Just blending in to mess with people." said Shade. He then took a seat on the couch opposite to the two professors.

The two professors sighed in relief.

Ozpin then thought deep and decided to let these two into the academy. The two agreed on a few conditions. For Shade, he said that he would make an entrance during the initiation while the red clad misfit would just go through it. Ozpin agreed and let the two come.

"By the way.." said Ozpin, "I've never gotten your name"

"...If you want to know my true name, I trust you but, you will need to earn my trust. So in the meantime, call me Dante." said the now named Dante.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, 2 hours later.**

The bullhead landed on the landing pad towards Beacon. The two misfits departed with the two professors followed suit. It was a day after the initial initiation for all first-years and Ozpin made an announcement beforehand saying that class won't start till after the initiation of two new additions to beacon.

Glynda Goodwitch escorted them to a dorm where they would sleep in for the night. Which ironically, was next to two teams dorm rooms. These teams were teams RWBY, and JNPR.

Meanwhile, right as they settled into their dorm, Shade went into his phone and pressed a series of buttons on the screen. After 10 minutes a noise came from the door of the dorm. Dante went and opened it.

There were boxes of a bunch of stuff that seemed very usual for a mancave. The noise however, got the attention of most of the teams from their dorms. The RWBY dorm consisted of a 15 year old Ruby rose along with a few others. A girl with white hair, sapphire eyes, and an offset ponytail, a white bolero jacket with red inside the jacket with a flat rack. A combat skirt the seem to stop mid-thigh and heel boots. This was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

The next was a girl with black hair and a good looking figure. She had a white sleeveless top with a black vest, white shorts that seems like it connects to the white top. It had zippers in the front of the shorts that seem to serve as a decoration instead of a purpose. Black stockings that fade to purple towards the feet and black heeled combat boots. And she had amber eyes and a black bow on top of her head to hide her cat ears. She wears a ribbon wrapped around her right arm and a black sleeve on her left. This was Blake Belladonna.

The next one has long blonde hair that reached her back along with purple eyes. A brown jacket top with a yellow shirt under it with an emblem of a burning heart. An orange scarf and black gloves with yellow cuffs that is secretly her weapon, Ember Celica. She wore brown boots with orange socks, an orange bandana around her leg, and black shorts with a skirt attachment behind her. This was Yang Xiao Long, sister to Ruby Rose.

The JNPR dorm consisted of a young boy whose height is at the 6 height. He had messy blonde hair with blue eyes. He wears regular clothes consisting with a black hoodie, blue jeans, black converse shoes, and white armor. A chest plate and shoulder plate armor. He wore brown gloves with orange sleeves. This was Jaune Arc, resident goofball of Beacon.

The next was an orange ish, brownish haired girl with green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a light pink top with a heart shaped hole on top of her bosom. Armor decals on her hips and shoulders, light pink gloves with elbow sleeves of the same color. A pink skirt that reached mid-thigh and combat boots. This was Nora Valkyrie.

Next was a young woman with bright red hair tied to a ponytail. A gold crown...head...thing? Emerald green eyes. She wore attire that was fitting for a gladiator. A brown armored top with brownish goldish armored gloves with some red, goldish and brownish short skirt with a belt, and golden leg armor with brown fabric. This was Pyrrha Nikkos, Four-time championship at Sanctum.

And last but not least, was a young man with medium black hair tied to a tiny ponytail with a magenta streak on the front of his hair, and magenta eyes. He wore a green chinese type garb with yellow seam details and white pants with black shoes. This was Lie Ren.

They heard the commotion and went to see what was going on and found a bunch of boxes in the hallway and with a door opening with the new addition to Beacon putting the boxes inside.

"Hey, its that guy that helped me at the dust shop last week." said a chipper Ruby Rose.

"Really sis? he looks so damn nice. Hey Weiss-cream, didn't know you had a hot brother." purred Yang

"Yang?!" said Ruby with a little red on her face

"Have you no shame?! And he is not my brother!" said an angry Weiss.

They saw him grab the last few boxes in one hand until he notices both teams seeing him. He gave a two finger salute to them and gotten into the dorm.

"Hey! Its you!" said Ruby Rose walking towards the dorm of the red-clad misfit.

Dante looked behind him and saw both teams towards his door and saw them looking at the room in awe. There was two beds on opposite sides of the room, an office desk with multiple desktop monitors hooked up, a flat screen tv on the left side of the room along with a game console that was very unfamiliar to both teams and a fridge in the corner. A book shelf on the left of the office desk with various books. All in all, it looked between a combination of a nerd's lair and man cave.

"Are you guys gonna stand there or are you not gonna come in?" said Dante.

This shook both teams off their funk and entered the room.

"Pretty nice room you got here." said Yang while eyeing both the room, and Dante from head to toe. Something about him seemed very familiar to her when she eyed Dante. She shrugged thinking it was nothing and moved about the room.

"Gee, how many computers do you need for this office desk?" asked Jaune.

"It's all from my friend, he gave them to me. So make yourselves at home." said Dante

Weiss looked at him and was in deep thought. She looked at Dante and notice the similarities between her and Dante. They both have white hair and have the same colored eyes. For a moment she thought it looked like she had a long lost brother. But shook that thought knowing that it was impossible since only she and her sister Winter Schnee were born.

"So are you guys gonna introduce yourselves? I can't have guests with no names." asked Dante.

"Whoops! Hi, my name is Ruby Rose. you remember right? Ooh! canIseeyourweaponswhatcantheytransformintowhatmetalisitmadefrom?!" Asked Ruby shooting a bunch of questions at high speed until Yang closed off her mouth with her hand.

"Hello cuttie, the name's Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister." Said Yang in a flirtatious tone towards Dante. However, he ignored the tone and just responded with a wave and a poker face.

'Oh playing hard to get huh' thought Yang with a playful smirk on her face.

"The name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Said Weiss with a formal bow towards the misfit.

"You can drop the formalities, and nice to meet you." Said Dante.

"Blake Belladonna" said the Faunus-in-hiding.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" Said an enthusiastic Jaune.

"Do they?" said Dante in a sarcastic manner.

"They will, maybe?" said Jaune, unsure of what to say next.

"No, they don't" said Dante with a unenthusiastic poker face.

This seemed to deflate the knight's confidence a little bit as he looked down in shame but was comforted by a hand by a certain red head Spartan.

"Hello, My name's Pyrrha Nikkos." She said

"Hello to you too." responded Dante.

"Lie Ren, but call me Ren if you like" said Lie Ren while offering a handshake towards the misfit. And n return, shook Ren's hand.

"Nora!" Said an enthusiastic Nora Valkyrie.

"...Dante, Dante Redgrave.

After they all introduced themselves it was starting to get a bit late so the rest went back to their designated dorms to turn in for the night. Dante on the other hand, was just setting up a white board and writing down random stuff.

Shade then appeared within the room.

"So, excited for tomorrow?" Asked Shade.

"A little." Said Dante.

"Well I see you making plans. Any reason?" asked Shade.

"Well since you're gonna find some artifacts, you might use this as a planning board for your own endeavors." said Dante. "You're gonna need a team to also back you up and help during heists for artifacts. It will be much easier."

"Well' the only help I can get is some people we know close by"said a somewhat unsure Shade.

Maybe we can gather up the old guys that used to run with us. They can be of help." Said Dante.

… There are no old guys. Uh Kitsune, ironically joined the White Fang just to gather info on them. All those hackers, black-vests wearing, human-faunus runner group with a base they call the Bunker with no letter E for some reason, most of them just disappeared. There was a uh… Eastern Atlesian guy with a british accent with his name being Macford making moves in Mistral…nah he went quiet."

Dante had a surprised look on his face until he sighed. "So you're saying we have nobody now? Not even a good specialist? "

"Pretty much." Said Shade.

"Oh well, let's do this another time. It's getting late." Said Dante.

After their conversation was over, both misfits went to sleep and waited for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Morning**

The red clad misfit was walking towards his destination which was the Beacon cliffs. He woke up a little early so he was there without Ozpin and Glynda showing up yet. He had his guitar case with him, strapped to his back.

 **30 minutes later**

Both Ozpin and Glynda then came up walking to the misfit with coffee mugs in their hands and Glynda having a scroll her left hand.

So after explaining the situation the misfit would be going through everyone in the Academy settled down in the auditorium to watch the initiation. Up in the stands, teams RWBY and JNPR were watching with anticipation. Ruby was jumping in her seat, Weiss was trying to console her partner, Blake was just observing while Yang was pumped up to see some action. Jaune was just watching and Nora was just jumping like Ruby. Pyrrha was watching with excitement and Ren was just waiting for the initiation to happen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the cliffs.**

"So, do you understand?"

"Yes." Said Dante.

"Alright prepare to launch" said Ozpin.

"Wait"

"What is it" said Ozpin.

"I'm going to need to change this a bit" said Dante referring to his coat.

Before both Ozpin and Glynda could protest, the misfit pulled up his phone and summoned what looked like a hologram of a locker. He opened whole taking off his red trench coat. He then put on another coat that was black in color and red on the inside. It had a hood with a patch of a UK flag on his left sleeve.

"Need something light and durable." said Dante.

"Now I'm ready" said Dante.

He didn't take a stance once he was launched. He just had a look on his face that says boredom.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

There were two serious reactions going on with team RWBY. Yang, she had her eyes wide as she was thinking about something.

'That coat, it's the same as the… Oh you have got to be kidding me!' yelled Yang in her head. She recognizes that coat the minute the wearer put it on.

Blake on the other hand, had her eyes widened in shock.

'That coat...Dante Redgrave…is he the same one that went toe to toe with Adam on the day I left the White Fang?!' she thought. She was afraid. There was someone who fought her former partner attending this Academy. She was sure that he would have a talk with him after he was done with initiation.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest.**

Dante was soaring through the air until he landed on his own two feet. He stood up and looked into his pockets and fished out his phone.

'I need music' thought Dante.

He knew he would encounter Grimm around the area but he knew the safe areas so he was safe until he got deeper into the forest. So he thought some music would soothe him a bit.

( **Play The Sound Of Silence, by Simon and Garfunkel)**

After pressing a button, guitar sounds were playing in the background. Even the whole auditorium could hear it. Then, he began to sing.

 _Hello darkness my old friend._

 _I've come to talk with you again._

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left it's seeds while I was sleeping._

 _And the vision, that was planted in my brain._

 _Still remains._

 _Within the Sound of Silence._

* * *

The auditorium were in awe with his singing. Some were trying to decipher what the lyrics meant. Then some drum sound started to sync in.

* * *

 _In restless dreams I walked alone._

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone._

' _Neath the halo of a street lamp._

 _I turn my collar to the cold and damp._

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light._

 _That split the night._

 _And touched the Sound Of Silence._

* * *

Others were confused about what the lyrics meant. Did something happened in his past or something? Dante just kept on walking towards his objective.

* * *

 _And in the naked night I saw._

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more._

 _People talking without speaking._

 _People hearing without listening._

 _People writing songs._

 _That voices never share._

 _And no one dare._

 _Disturb the Sound Of Silence._

* * *

Dante just kept on walking. Not encountering any Grimm along the way.

* * *

" _Fools" said I "you do not know."_

 _Silence like a cancer grows._

 _Hear my words that I might teach you._

 _Take my arms that I might reach you._

 _But my words._

 _Like silent raindrops fell._

 _And echoed in the wells of Silence._

* * *

Everyone in the auditorium then remembered some moments in their lives like what the last few lyrics said. Some were good and some were bad.

* * *

 _And the people bowed and prayed._

 _To the neon God they made._

 _And the sign flashed out its warning._

 _In the words that it was forming._

 _And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls."_

 _And tenement halls._

 _And whispered in the Sound of Silence._

* * *

Everyone in the auditorium were stunned in shock. It was only until the sound of clapping was heard and even more clapping followed suit and eventually, everyone in the auditorium were clapping at the performance of Dante's singing.

After the song was finished Dante realized that he was getting close to his objective. Which meant that the grimm were near his position.

He heard growls of anger everywhere he can hear. And in an instant, a bipedal wolf tried to pounce onto the youngster.

This wolf stood on some hind legs with white armored claws and a bone mask with glowing red eyes. However it was very huge and it let out a roar, thus bringing in more of these bipedal creatures.

This was an alpha beowulf, calling out to other beowolves.

They circled around our hero. But Dante simply just stood there, not doing anything. And then, they pounced.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

"Does he have a death wish or something?! MOVE!" yelled an angry Weiss, observing Dante.

Why isn't he moving? He could die" asked an exasperated Jaune Arc while seeing Dante getting circled around by beowolves.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Everything went into slow motion. And then, he dodged furiously. All the beowolves missed Dante and he was just continuously dodging.

Eventually, Dante fought back. However, he only used his fists. If a huntsman would do this, it would eventually be called suicide. Dante thought it was kinda dumb. He never truly liked the saying that a huntsman's weapon is an extension of themselves to be honest. It's not the weapon that is the deadliest. It's the user and the way he or she uses that weapon.

He gave very powerful upper cuts to two beowolves and left hooks to a few beowolves to his right, and kicks towards his left.

'Time to end this.' he thought. He then reached into his coat and brought out two twin pistols. A black one for his left and a silver one for his right. The sound of both guns firing at rapid velocity, seemingly at the same fire rate as an SMG.

He shot most of the beowolves down in quick succession. He took them down with a very good gun kata techniques.

After taking down the lesser beowolves, his focus was turned to the Alpha. He remembered he still had his guitar case strapped onto his back.

'Guess I have no choice. I'll have to let loose.' He thought. He undid the strap and opened the case in quick succession. In the auditorium, they expected to have a guitar to use as a weapon. Those people thought it was a stupid weapon. But instead of a guitar, it was something else.

Instead of a guitar, a huge claymore sword was taken out of the case. The sword was decorated with a demon-like skull with the mouth closed on the hilt. A ribcage-like decoration beneath the skull, arm bones held close to the ribcage. And a very long blade as tall as he is. A crown on top of the hilt and the color of the whole sword was a pure silvery chrome.

'Good thing this isn't made of metal. That will give me an advantage towards Pyrrha if we ever have a spar.' thought Dante. He swung his sword in various ways typical of a professional swordsman. Good thing the training in the T.I.M. was pretty much 10 years worth of training and never aged a bit.

He somersaulted over the Alpha and gave a downward slash towards the arm of the Alpha. It screeched in pain after its arm was chopped off.

He then summoned two scimitars. One blue and one red. He swung down with a spin, staggering the Alpha Beowolf due to the power of fire and wind coming out of the weapon. Next, he summoned triple nunchucks with the power over ice which also functioned as a kusarigama without the blade. He froze the Alpha and used his claymore to swing down and slice and dice the ice with the Alpha disintegrating into nothingness.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

To say that the audience was surprised is an understatement. Everyone was shocked to see him take down lesser beowolves in quick succession with fisticuffs and gun kata.

With team RWBY, Ruby was smiling with glee at finally seeing his weapons. She just couldn't wait to see what they can transform into.

Weiss was a bit shocked when noticing Dante summoning his weapons. 'Is his Semblance Weapon Creation!?' thought Weiss.

Blake, however was shocked at seeing what else he could do. She remembered him going toe to toe with Adam. He was very much equal to Adam's combat prowess. She really needs to talk to him when she gets the chance. She knew this was the same Dante that was with her and Adam on the day she left the White Fang. She just didn't want to be right. Some truths should never be said.

Yang was a bit excited at being able to fight this guy. She would need payback for what he did during the time she tried to get information from Junior. But Dante however escorted her out by force.

Jaune was fearful of ever having to face this guy in combat class. He would no doubt get beaten with only a single swing of that sword.

Nora was excited and jumping in her seat.

Pyrrha was thinking that maybe he could provide a good challenge for her. After all in her years, she was called The Goddess of Victory. All the adversaries she faced in tournaments, they were easily defeated due to forfeit or just being weak.

Ren on the other hand, was observing this young man's techniques in Gun kata. His skills in that fighting style was superb. He would be interested in seeing what techniques he had learned and maybe just teach him some techniques.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest.**

After dusting of his coat, he heard a bunch of sounds of drones. He looked up at the sky and saw 5 drones. He looked to his left and saw Shade walking down from a hill of grass.

"What took you so long?" asked Dante.

"Enjoying the view of this perfect plane." Shade said.

"Well can't blame you, you always did like watching landscapes." responded Dante.

The 5 drones then circled around him with sodas being held by the claws of the drones. They both took a lemon-lime soda and sat down on a stone rock.

"Seems you left an impact on the students. I can see their reactions." said Shade showing his phone to Dante that showed security footage of the auditorium.

"Well had no choice. I Had to end this quickly." Dante replied. "And the reason I was fighting with fisticuffs was so I wouldn't have to rely on my weapon that much."

"Any purpose as to why? I can only assume that you were proving a point to yourself."

"You can't always rely, on the weapon you made or have been given. There _will_ be a time, when one's weapon will fail them. This applies to all of us. We can't always rely on having our weapons do the work for us, there will be a time when our weapons will become obsolete. If a second Great War were to happen, we won't know what weapons will be used but if a third Great War happens, it will be fought with sticks and stones." Replied Dante sagely.

"Wise words there." said Shade. "But, you have an array of weapons at your disposal. You'll hardly ever be outmatched. However I do agree though. Sometimes if your weapon is taken away or destroyed, you have a choice to run away like a scaredy cat, and never being able to achieve being a hero that you are, or stay and fight back until you win or fight to your last breath."

* * *

 **Auditorium**

'My weapon will never become obsolete!' thought Ruby with determination that only a 15 year-old could have.

Weiss was thinking over a bit at what Dante said and to say the least she was undecided. It was true that one day, their weapons will break, but a bit insulted due to saying that a third Great War will be fought with sticks and stones. It implied that her company, that process dust will run out and will be unreliable for quite some time. She got a bit offended by that.

Blake was thinking at what Shade said at the end. All her life in the White Fang, during her missions, she would always run away from being under fire and would come back for a new strategy. Even her semblance defined what she was good for. She leaves a copy of herself to take the hit while she runs away like the scaredy cat she is. She left the White Fang just so she can right the wrongs she did during her time with the once peaceful organization turned terrorist cell. She clenched her fist in determination towards her chest. She will right the wrongs she has done and will not run away from this opportunity to have both human and faunus live equally. It was her dream, and she will not run away from this.

Yang was thinking over the hazards of losing her weapons. She didn't care, all she cared was to protect her sister and to have adventure. She would do this in a heartbeat. She would even give her life to save her sister.

Jaune was scared of what they said. He was a coward. He never received formal training.

Even Nora was thinking about the words they said. Along with Ren, she even knew the possibilities and hazards. She only wanted to be able to lighten up the mood, even in a time of crisis. Even Ren.

Pyrrha was thinking like Ren, Yang, and Nora.

* * *

 **At the Cliffs**

Ozpin was surprised at what the two misfits were saying. There was no doubt in his mind that both were somewhat wise in there years. They knew what it meant when taking a job as a huntsman and huntress. They knew the possibilities and yet they go on and try their best.

* * *

 **Back to the misfits.**

After talking, they headed towards the temple and grabbed the relic they were looking for which just so happens to be a pawn. They were walking back until a sudden rumble was heard.

Then the ground in front of them showed a glyph with an image of a brain. Then something was forming. It had a large body the size of two SUVs, long arms with huge claws, hind legs, grey fur, and long neck. Its head was like a combo between a vicious dog and a goat.

Once it was formed, It noticed them immediately and started to attack.

* * *

 **In the stands**

"What the hell is that thing?!" proclaimed Jaune.

"It doesn't look like any grimm we've seen before." Pyrrha said.

"Do you think they can beat it?!" Ruby said worriedly.

"They'll be fine I'm sure of it." Said Yang.

They only seem to think that it was a new grimm. But wrong, they witnessed for the first time.

.

.

.

.

An Imaginator.

* * *

 **Archive**

 _It seems those youngsters have been getting my letters. This is only my 15th letter being sent to them. I know they solved some puzzles with the artefacts. But it is too much. Doctor Will is another matter. Once that fruitcake knows, no finds out that me and the other teens know the secret to get out, we are D.O.N.E. fucked!_

 _-Dr. Wes Hansen._


	4. Chapter 4

_From the moment we're thrown into this world, we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and suffering._

 _-Psycho Mantis._

Both fighters have started gaining focus at the new adversary that was in front of them. It had been too long since they have ever encountered a creature like this during their time here.

Shade, who was typing buttons on his phone, summoned forth a type of loot cache. Once it was summoned, he approached the box and opened it. In it, he took out what looked like a tactical vest. He put it over his jacket. He then took out an assault rifle that looked like an AK-47. Silver in color and black in decals.

Both misfits then started firing at the creature from different angles. Dante shooting from the right while Shade fired from the left. This was making the creature a bit disoriented, but finally chose to go for Shade in this instance since he was closer.

The creature raised its right clawed hand and swung down to the ground to try and swipe Shade off the ground.

Shade dodged and combat rolled to the left to avoid getting hit. Dante just kept on firing with his dual pistols.

What happened next was the creature giving a ear splitting roar that shook the battlefield. It was then made clear that the creature was very angry.

It saw Dante and decided to charge at him. He would make the perfect combat roll if the left clawed hand didn't go in his field of vision. He was raised into the air and was getting pounded to the ground. Each smash writhing with pain that formed from within the misfit. However, the pain was not effective. He can barely feel the pain.

Shade, fired round after round of bullets towards the beast to help let Dante go. The imaginator screamed in pain and threw the person that was in its hands through five trees and onto the ground.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

Everyone in the stands were worried for the new additions to Beacon. The students never encountered this creature before in their lives. They saw what it can do and saw what it did to Dante.

For team RWBY, Ruby was thinking of having her team go help them. Team JNPR thought the same.

But then, they witness something that made them go wide eyed.

Dante had his own sword, impaled into his chest that pierced through his back.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Dante was seen lying on the ground with his sword being impaled into his own being. To say he didn't see this coming was an understatement. He speculated that these things are getting a bit smarter.

This wasn't a big deal for him though. There were times where he accidentally impaled himself and a time where he accidentally shot himself in the foot when he threw one of his guns on the ground which fired of on impact.

He got up with his sword still stuck to his body. He imagined that everyone in the stands are having their eyes widened in horror see a man with a sword stuck into him and still keep on walking.

That didn't bother him though. He was used to this whenever he encounters people in his times as a wanderer, there were times he helped a small village from a grimm attack and when one of the grimm managed to flank Dante, the grimm sunk its claws deep into his chest cavity. To say most of the village was shocked was an understatement. They were all terrified and beyond. But when he healed, it freaked some of the villagers out.

He put both of his hands on the flat sides of the blade and pulled it out without effort or any pain. Once pulled, he lazily let his hands go to his sides and the tip of the sword hit the ground thus letting the sword stand.

Shade looked back while shooting at the creature towards Dante.

"Hey?! A little help over here!" Shade yelled

"Alright hang on!" replied Dante once he started running.

"Hang on?!" replied Shade as he was being carried by the creature's clawed hand while Shade's free hand was shooting bullets from a pea shooter he called a assault rifle.

 **(play Transformers Devastation Extended OST - Megatron's battle theme)**

Dante sprinted towards the creature and used his sword to slash at the feet of the creature. It roared in annoyance than in pain. The creature tried using it's other hand to take Dante of his feet but failed. He jumped over it and speed up towards the head and slashed with blinding speed, that you couldn't even see the blade.

'Quicksilver is the best special ability I have.' It was true. Quicksilver is a time controlling combat style that allows the user to move at lightning fast speeds. He used this back then when trying to do two things in one day 5 months back. Riding on a train and walking in on a battle in a valley.

He slashed towards the clawed hand that held Shade at lightning fast speeds. Once he deactivated Quicksilver and seconds later, the clawed hand was severed. Shade fell down flat on his ass with an audible 'OW! MY BUTT CHEEKS' being said with many on the stands snickering and laughing at Shade's misfortune.

Dante ignored this and landed gracefully on his feet as the imaginator screamed in pain at the loss of its hand.

Dante then used his two pistols and fired at the head of the creature while the creature was stunned. After shooting more of the head, Dante then threw his sword towards the creature's left eye thus leaving it blind. Then Dante held his hand up and the sword went back to his hand. He then holstered his sword behind his back and held out his hand.

A ripple of blue energy formed in his hand. It glowed very bright and once it died down, a sheathed katana was in his hands. The handle had white braids with a gold collar on the way towards the guard. The sheath was black with some gold decals on the bottom of the sheath.

Dante then moved and slashed at the creature with as much force as possible to hurt the creature.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

Blake of team RWBY was a bit shocked. She gasped quietly at the sight of the katana and how he moved. He was fast and cunning. He moved faster than what the naked eye could see. His techniques mirrored her former partner Adam's fighting style in a very similar style. Now she really need to talk to him when the time was right.

 **Emerald Forest**

Meanwhile, Shade bought up his phone and clicked and touched a few buttons. Once he clicked a final button, another ripple of blue energy formed next to him. Then another loot cache took its place. Shade went over to it, and opened it up. He lifted up what appeared to be a MG turret. It was bulky in appearance. There was a kickstand under it so it could be mounted on the ground. **(Think of Jorge's weapon from Halo Reach)** the color was of blue decals and silver in color.

He mounted the turret and started firing.

"I'll hold it off for as long as I can, you concentrate on your own thing!" Said Shade over the gunfire.

"No worries. Just need to line it up!" replied Dante. He sheathed the katana and took a combat stance with his sheath katana at his left side while his right hand was at the ready on the handle of the katana. Both feet separate with his right foot forward, and left foot back.

Shade was was doing a good job at being able to hold off an imaginator that size with only a small arsenal of weaponry. Whenever the creature seemed to hear his gunfire since it was blind, he would move out of the way onto a new firing position and continue firing. Whenever the creature swung its remaining arm, he would roll to the side while leaving his weapon behind with a new one. There were times where he would save some of the weapons he leaves behind and store them in a loot cache during battle. People would often wonder if guns were the sole reason that he fights. But in reality, he doesn't like to reveal much of his combat style to people. Only when it was 'necessary.'

The creature seemed to have enough and was following Shade, who was running towards Dante. The creature tried flinging its remaining clawed hand at Shade but Shade was much faster at avoiding the claw. He was still a bit a distance away from Dante and this was so Dante could concentrate on the technique he was going to perform on the beast. He concentrated his eyes on the creature and felt his thumb on the handguard of the katana's handle. Right hand on the handle and left hand on his scabbard. The creature was going at him fast, followed by Shade.

Once shade was at sword drawing distance between the creature and Dante, Shade combat rolled forward, as a means to not get sliced in half by his own friend. Once the creature was running close in hot seething rage, then Dante let loose. He dashed forwards and unsheathed the katana at a blinding speed. Everything seemed to go into a black and white plain and in slow motion as the creature's upper half body was severed from its lower half, disintegrating into nothingness. The lower half laid dead with blood pooling out of the severed stump. The world went back to normal and everything was going back into normal speed. Dante then stood at his regular composure and sheathed his katana slowly after doing a couple of spins on it and finally sheathing it.

 ***** _ **click***_

 **(End music here)**

* * *

 **Auditorium**

Everyone in the auditorium were in shock and awe at what they have witnessed. Everyone including teams RWBY and JNPR. they had just witnessed a huge example of badassery at its finest. Both teams couldn't wait to see him and tell him how good he is, what training has he gotten. The only one that's more eager to talk to him would be Blake. He showed a lot of physical combat capabilities. He was strong in hand-to-hand, sword fighting, and marksmanship. But what she really needed to talk to him about was about the time she left the White Fang. she needs to know if he is the same person as the one Adam fought on the train.

* * *

 **5 Months Ago**

 _Today was the day. The day that Blake will leave what was left of the original White Fang. She thought it over during the mission. She planned on leaving as soon as the task was done. Once finishing she would leave Adam for the humans of the Schnee Dust Company. She saw her former partner telling her it was time. He wore black slack pants and black coat with patterns on his back that resemble a wilting rose with his ninjato shotgun rifle hybrid Wilt and Blush on his left hand. He had spiky red and black hair with brown hair cover the back part of his head. He had bull horns on his head that seem to blend in with his hair. He wore a White Fang mask with red wilting rose patterns decorating it._

 _She and Adam were planting explosives on a train. But she didn't get a rundown of what to do with the passengers._

" _What about them?" he answered coldly towards Blake. This was the final straw. She thought she was doing the right thing with all the robberies and planned attacks. The White Fang was with her ever since the day she was born. This White Fang changed. It was no longer protests and walk-ins, it was just plain terrorist attacks._

 _Once Adam opened the door towards the next train cart, he was expecting atlas bots to come at them. But instead, there was a young man with a familiar black leather coat with red leather inside leaning against the wall of the cart with his arms crossed and his white haired head down. He looked up at the door and saw Adam standing there when he opened his eyes._

" _Hmm, guess I was a bit early to say the least. Could be worse, might have been too late." said Dante just as he was leaning out and walking towards Adam._

" _Filthy human, you will die like the rest of the scum onboard!" replied Adam with an everlasting scowl on his face. He readied Wilt as he unsheathed it from blush._

" _Hmm, let's see if you can prove it. To be honest, I was itching for a nice relaxing train ride to whatever this train was going. But it seems like my vacation is cut short. By the way, call me Redgrave." Dante replied while he summoned a sword that had a silverish brown pommel with a skull decorate the bottom of the handle. The handguard was in resemblance of bat wings and the blade was silver as well._

 _Adam growled, and dashed towards him while bidding Blake to give him some time. Both fighters were going head to head with the best of their abilities. Both blades clashed and whatever sword slash was coming at either of them, one of them would deflect or dodge. It was a dance of blades._

 _The battle seemed to be going on for 20 minutes until Adam had enough. It was time to end this. He sheathed Wilt and was preparing to slice Dante in half. During the fight, he was absorbing force and energy into his weapon. His hair and wilting rose designs on his coat started glowing. Once the human was in his range, he unsheathed the ninjato and sliced at Dante seemingly disintegrating him._

 _What he didn't realize though, was that Dante has appeared behind the one that disintegrated was actually his other ability, doppleganger. He was behind him and hit him on the head with the pommel of his sword. This staggered Adam a bit until he saw his adversary going through lightning fast speeds. He attacked Adam at all angles. Sword lacerations and scratches appeared on his clothes and skin with blood slowly coming out of the scratches. After one final swing, Adam was knocked back 10 feet towards the door he opened leading outside. He skidded to a stop in at the end of the train cart. He growled in pain while slowly getting up to a knee._

 _He saw Blake in front of him with a sad look on her face. She drew her katana, Gambol Shroud and was prepared to slice the cufflink that held the two separate train cars together. But before she could do, the man that fought Adam appeared next to her and sliced the cufflink, leaving the cart that they were both on, be left behind while both watched Adam became a dot in the distance of the train._

 _She looked at the white haired man confused as to why he had done this._

" _Why? How did you know i was going to cut this?" She asked confused while at the same time, she was preparing for another battle, should it start._

" _All will be answered in time fair maiden" said Dante as he used his Quicksilver ability to vanish on the spot, leaving Blake on the train cart alone._

* * *

Blake couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. She couldn't get the image of Dante out of her head. No matter how hard she tried to take the image out, be it with a book, or looking out the window, nothing helped. She still remembered what happened during the train robbery. She remembered the fight between Adam and the White haired youngster, the way how he managed to beat Adam. It would've been impossible to defeat him. She knew so due to her experience of sparring with him during her time training with him in the White Fang. And the words Dante spoke out to her right when he severed the link to the train cart.

 _"All will be answered in time fair maiden."_

What did those words meant? Did he somehow knew she was going to Beacon after she left the White Fang?!

She had been wanting to know the truth to see if he was the real Dante.

'Redgrave' she thought. That last name struck out when he revealed his name last night before his initiation. She didn't really think much on it and decided to leave it be until he wore his black and red coat on initiation. She was impressed with his skill and combat prowess.

She sighed in frustration. She just needed to know if it was truly him. She just needed to confirm it. She needed to know the truth desperately. She just couldn't take the subtle waiting anymore. Maybe the words he said to her on the train must have been a clue to know the truth eventually.

She climbed out of her bunk bed, which was held by books while still in her black yukata. Her team took the time to decorate the dorm her team was staying in. She heard snoring above her and saw Yang sprawled on the bed snoring. She headed out the door. Just as she opened it, a certain red head poked her head out from the bed sheets.

"Where are you going Blake?" asked Ruby with a sleepy tone in her voice.

'I'm going for a walk to clear my head." replied Blake just as she was heading out the door. She walked towards the right side of the hallway towards Dante's room. The footsteps being silent for every step she takes with her bare feet, walking towards her destination, which just so happens to be Dante's dorm. The hallway was all white walls and black decals. She knew since she can see in the dark nearly perfectly due to her being a Faunus.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, which was only 30 seconds, she was standing in front of Dante's door. She felt determined to know if he was the one that saved her during the train heist. Only there was something that bothered her. What if he wasn't awake? Why was she so...afraid to knock and ask? She was trembling a bit when she tried to knock on the door to Dante's room. She reached the wood but stopped an inch from knocking. Why was she like this? Was knowing the truth really that much to make her feel afraid?

'NO!' she yelled in her head 'I need to know. I just can't take it, I need to know if this is the same guy who was at that train!' she thought desperately. With some newfound courage she lifted her hand once again and formed a fist to knock on the door to the truth.

 _Knock knock_

She waited.

She waited until she could faintly hear the sound of footsteps inside the room. Eventually, she saw the door open. She saw dante in what supposedly appears to be in his sleep wear.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

It was a little after initiation that Dante was congratulated. He and Shade performed exceptionally well. To celebrate, he and his friend went to the cafeteria and decided whatever they desired to their heart's content. After that, he decided to enter his dorm. Not a while longer, both teams RWBY and JNPR came and asked him a bunch of questions. Most of which was how he learned to do what he did in initiation. He told them all it was a secret and will be revealed in time. During that time he noticed Blake giving subtle glances at him every chance she gets. But once he looked back at her, she would quickly revert her eyes back to her book.

It wasn't until night time, did all the teams go back to their dorms to turn in for the night. For him, a shower would feel nice. So he took whatever clothes he felt comfortable sleeping in and went into the shower. He took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had many scars decorating his body. There were three sword slashes covering his back and a laceration on his right shoulder. What stands out however was the decorative, seemingly glowing tattoo that covered his left forearm. It looked like the lines you see in a circuit board but every now and then you could see tribal style marks. What stands out was the symbol that was on his upper arm. It was a sword with wings sprouting out the sides with a circle in the middle. This was the representation of his power. The more tattoos a misfit had, it meant either to look cool or show what injuries you sustained during your training.

He looked at the tattoo, and saw a faint blue glow to it. Only once enough darkness is present, the blue glow will glow brighter. However any misfit can make it glow bright at will, even in the daylight. He clenched his fist. No use remembering the brutal training. All he wanted was a shower and be done for the day. He turned on the shower head, took of his pants only leaving him in a towel before going in the shower.

It took a full 10 minutes for a good shower. Dante came out of the steamy shower and was shown in only a black t-shirt with its left sleeve long while the other sleeve was short. He had on red sweatpants and black socks while leaving the shower. He went and sat on his desk while still having wet and damp white hair. He looked out the window and saw the starry sky. He looked at the broken moon, remembering his past of 2 years ago. Before it all went down.

He was broken out of his trance when he heard a knocking on his door. He shook his head and headed towards the door. He wondered who it will be?

As if answering his question, he opened the door only to have blue eyes meet amber eyes.

Blake was standing at his door, still in her black Yukata that seemed to show a bit of her form fitting figure while it still show a bit of her creamy legs. He had her left arm rubbing her right arm as if looking a bit nervous. She had a look of uncertainty as she was eyeing Dante.

"Can we talk?"

After Dante heard those three words, he knew that the day would eventually come when she had to go to him to question his involvement of 5 months ago.

He stood aside, letting her enter the room. She looked around to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She saw Dante sitting in his chair while making a gesture for her to sit on the bed in front of him. She did so and sat on the bed. It felt comfortable, warm and spacious. She twirled her left finger a bit to get a feel for the fabric that made the bed sheet. She still had her head down without facing Dante. She still needed seconds to know what to say.

She then moved her head up. Her own amber eyes meeting his icy blue somewhat cold, yet comforting eyes.

"5 months ago, I was on a train, with a friend, and we...were planting explosives...then you came and…" Blake took a small breath to calm down. She didn't think it would be this difficult to talk.

"Are you...the one who...fought Adam that day?" Blake asked with slight hesitation in her voice, still maintaining eye contact towards the misfit.

The misfit lowered his head for a bit until he looked up and got off the chair. He stared out the window into the night, clutching his left hand open and closed.

"Yes, it was me. I was the one who fought your former partner that day." He said.

That just confirmed it. She let out a breath that she was holding in for a bit. He just said it was him. But that just leaves a bit few unanswered questions.

Why didn't he report her to the authorities? Why didn't he fight her when he severed the cufflink? He knew she was also a faunus and yet he didn't tell anyone. Why?

"You knew that I was a faunus and worked with the White Fang. Why didn't you report me to the authorities? Why didn't you tell anyone else about me being a faunus? Blake demanded with a little edge in her voice.

"It wasn't my right to tell anyone your heritage." said Dante. "Only you have the right to tell anyone if you're a faunus. I held my mouth shut to anything that doesn't concern me." he said with reassurance in his voice.

Blake calmed down and was a bit surprised as to why he didn't tell anyone about her faunus heritage.

"And as to why I didn't hand you to the authorities, is because you weren't part of the White Fang." he said

"What?" Blake asked "What do you mean?"

"I saw it in your eyes. You knew what you were doing was wrong, so you decided to run." he said.

Blake sighed in little content. She remembered a bit of what Shade said during initiation about running. He knew that she was leaving the White Fang behind. He knew it due to seeing her eyes. She felt a bit better for letting some things out. However, another thing she left out was her past.

"...I was once a member of the White Fang...you could say I was born into it. Back then, we were peaceful. We became civil, and I was at the front of every protest, and every sit-ins. It was all going well. We finally got some things that we deserved...It wasn't until 5 years ago, the old leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. Now we just planned attacks. We destroyed and vandalized shops and stores that didn't serve us, we robbed whatever supply store and places just to show we mean business. And worst part was, it was working. We were finally getting rights. Not out of respect, but of fear...All we did was just…" Blake couldn't say much any longer. She had a little bit of tears coming out of her amber irises. She started trembling a bit.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she stop her trembling. She looked up and saw Dante with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. Anything that is being said in this room will never leave this room. This room can and will hold any secrets that anyone can bring. Don't be afraid of speaking out your mind. I'm here to listen to any one of you on your problems and I will be their shoulder to cry on, a friend to talk to, a person for guidance and above all, a friend to all of you." he said with in a calm and soothing manner.

Blake was surprised on his declaration. He was someone willing to hear and willing to listen to anyone and anything that crosses one's mind. He was here for anyone that wants to be a friend to him. Her tears stopped a bit and had a smile form on her face.

"Anything else you wanna ask me?" asked Dante with his left hand still on Blake's shoulder.

"...What do you think of the White Fang?" She asked.

"...The actions of a few misguided people shouldn't be held against an entire race. To be honest, I respect what they were going for. But now since the old leader stepped down, They are just out for blood and don't care whose it is. But I have nothing against faunus." He said while removing his hand from Blake's shoulder. He walked towards the window again, the moonlight gleaming off his skin.

" Faunus are just like humans, we breathe the same air, we do the same things humans do everyday, we both walk the same. If anything, faunus are humans but better. But humanity just decides to be blind and not see some of the good stuff the faunus did. Its a miracle that only a majority of us humans are born stupid. We are born to believe in something others believe in and get it programed in our heads. We just choose to be blind to some of the truth. But in the end, we all have a certain perception towards reality."

As he was saying this, he unconsciously rolled up his left arm sleeve and revealed his tattoo glowing a perfectly bright blue.

Blake gasped as she saw the tattoo on his arm. She had her eyes widen at the details of the tattoo. She was fascinated by the sight.

"...What happened?" she asked in concern.

"...That's a story for another time. For now, its getting late." he said as he pointed towards a clock that said 10:20 PM and rolled down his sleeve.

Blake then headed towards the door while Dante opened it for her.

"Thank you for listening about my past" she said with a smile on her face, her tears already dried.

"Anytime. You're welcome to come by and talk to me anytime. Talk to me about anything. Remember what i said. Nothing leaves this room." Dante replied.

Blake nodded, but not before giving Dante a hug for what he helped her with. He returned the hug hesitantly until she broke it off and went walking down to her dorm.

He went inside and locked the door. He looked out towards his window again. He smiled to himself. He walked and went face first into his bed sprawled out lazily and was out like a light.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

Right above the rooftops of Vale, a bullhead was making its way towards a boarding dock. Once the doors opened, only two figures came out.

The first one stood at a good 6'5. He wore a black button up trench coat with coat tails that almost reaches his ankles with white tribal designs on the left sleeve while the back formed a crucifix. He wore black fingerless woolen gloves and dark blue jeans. He had white hair that was combed over from the left hand side with his hair bang covering his right eye. He had a bit of thick stubble while he had sharp blue eyes giving him a most handsome face. He had black shoes that had straps in place of laces. In his left hand held a katana. The blade itself was silver with a red line going from the tip and downwards. The sheath was dark blue hue and had gold accents.

The second figure stood at 6'2. He had a rebreather/respirator donned on his face while a pair of red tinted tactical goggles covered his eyes. He wore headphones on his ears and had dark blue hair. He wore a black t shirt and blue work jacket under a blue-ish silver-ish futuristic peach of rectangular armor that only covered his upper part of his body protecting his vitals. Blue armor pauldrons on each of his shoulders and silver gauntlets with a red line going around the wrist area and dark blue cybernetic-like gloves. He wore silvery white cargo pants with blue greaves and black running shoes.

Both were observing the townspeople at night and were heading towards a direction with no destination in mind.

The first figure then spoke.

"Nice night, isn't it?" asked the first figure.

" _ **Sure is."**_ replied the second.

"Can you pinpoint where you think Shade is at?" He asked

" _ **Over by Beacon Academy, Misfit Commandant."**_ said the second figure.

"Hmm. guess I'll reveal myself to the headmaster later. Besides, it's a nice night to start a little prank calling wouldn't you agree Soundwave?" said the Commandant with a playful smirk on his face.

" _ **I couldn't agree with you more Requiem"**_ Said Soundwave.

"Alright, also its Misfit Commandant Requiem to you!" He said with a little sass in his voice.

Both men laughed a bit before departing.

'Cinder, you have been found. You will be wrapped around my finger one way or another. Just know that I am the thorn to your plans. As well Shade and Dante. All will go according to plan. Just need to make my presence known to both of them. In a time where they are injured, I'll be there for their health. You will not take down anyone without a fight. Just watch, maybe you'll learn something. After all, there are many things the human spirit can do.' Requiem thought thoroughly whilst walking down the street left of where Soundwave was heading.

* * *

 **Archive**

Its been three weeks since I've been here. The food supply is good but the water supply could use some work. I've made contact with one of the youngsters. There's actually a lot in whatever plane of existence they are in. I just hope they know how get out. Me on the other hand only scratched the surface as to how to get them out.

-Dr. Wes Hansen.


End file.
